


The Place I'll Return To Someday

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia leaves her home to escape the usurper king Peter. She finds allies in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place I'll Return To Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I owed [allisontheknight](http://allisontheknight.tumblr.com/), since she won my 100th Follower Fic Giveaway ages ago. I got super stuck on her first prompt, so I ended up doing [one from this meme that she liked](http://shinyglorchan.tumblr.com/post/67383881880/chin-hand-allydia).
> 
> I didn't get to killing Peter, since the whole battle type thing is a whole other fic. I'll have to make a sequel some time. I swear I will. Just annoy me until I do. @_@ Also, me being me, Scerek sneaked in. Not sorry. >>;;
> 
> Title comes from a song of the same name from the Final Fantasy IX soundtrack, composed by Nobou Uematsu.

The brew she made bubbles unappealingly, and Lydia takes a deep breath before she downs the whole horrid goblet. She feels the effects before the last drop rushes down her throats, and she sighs in relief when she hears the screams of people dying outside her door.

Usually, Lydia can't help but scream when someone dies. It's in her bloodline and her nature as a banshee, and her usurper knows this. Fortunately, Peter does not know Lydia has a way of suppressing her scream. It's not the best solution, since the side effects leave her rather weak, but as long as it doesn't effect her cognizance, she has decided she can put up with it.

Without making a stance, Lydia stashes her goblet and extra ingredients for her suppression potion into her satchel before pulling on the protective cloak left to her by her mother. It protects her from threats by hiding her scent and providing her with stealth and near invisibility. Thankfully, it's the best defense from a crazed werewolf.

Lydia quietly sneaks out of her castle, wishing she at least had the time to go back for her pet dragon, Jackson. Peter can't have found him with the enchantments on his cage. Though, she knows her parents were already dead, having died when she had been sleeping. She had screamed herself awake, and soon after, Peter was on her trail. Luckily, she grabbed her cloak quickly enough, and he couldn't find her as he prowled through her bedroom. Lydia slipped away while he looked for her, going to the dungeons to mix her brew.

The dungeons had the added bonus of secret escape tunnels that only the royal family knew. Lydia easily made her way outside, albeit a bit winded from the walk, a side effect of her scream suppressor. After a few moments to formulate a plan, Lydia heads off to the forest. She needs man power, and while a singular werewolf seems to be her problem, Lydia believes a pack of them might be her solution.

* * *

Once Lydia reaches the edge of the forest, she becomes more cautious of her presence. While her cloak protects her, it doesn't rid the ground of footsteps or other evidence of a stranger walking through the forest. Her cautiousness pays off when she reaches what seems to be the den of the werewolf pack. 

They seem to have made this area of the forest their home under a cove of trees that have been bent into a sort roof for the den. She notices there's a freshwater stream nearby and quite a bit of edible vegetation. It makes her wonder how more people haven't just wandered in.

“Scott!” a voice shouts behind her, and Lydia quickly stumbles out of the way.

One of the werewolves steps into view in response. “Isaac? What's wrong?” Scott asks, putting a hand on the taller werewolf's neck, almost instantly calming him.

“Peter's taken the castle,” Isaac reports, his face pained to admit the words. “The king and queen have been killed, but there are rumors the princess escaped.”

Scott frowns. “Keep on a look out for her. For now, go back to Erica's. She and Boyd will keep you safe.”

Isaac scowls. “I don't need to be kept safe.”

“And,” Scott adds, rubbing Isaac's neck gently, “I need you there for when we have a plan of attack. Our people in town need to be prepared too.”

“Right,” he agrees reluctantly, bowing his head before ducking out of Scott's touch. “I'll need to sharpen my claws on something. Thanks for not keeping me out of this.”

Scott smiles wryly. “I've learned better to keep you out of a fight. I'm a better alpha than I was a few months ago.”

Isaac rolls his eyes. “You were never a _bad_ alpha,” he tells him sincerely. “Now, I've gotta run if I want to make it back to town before nightfall.”

“Stay safe, and don't pick any fights with Peter's men just yet, all right?”

“Of course.”

With that, Isaac runs off. Lydia bites her lips, wondering how she should reveal her presence. She can already tell she'll be welcome, but she's unsure if this young alpha will take kindly to the fact she's already infiltrated his den.

Scott turns around, looking straight at her. Lydia startles at the the suddenness and wonders how she gave herself away before she sees a dark haired, light eyed werewolf with a good day's worth of scruff on his face stepping out of the shadows behind her. She quickly moves aside and sighs in relief when it's obvious neither werewolf has actually noticed her.

“Hey, Derek,” Scott murmurs as Derek steps into the alpha's personal space, leaning in for a quick kiss. “You heard what Isaac said, right? About...”

“Yes,” Derek replies, resting his forehead against Scott's. “You'll allow the pack kill him this time, right? We can't let him escape again on the off chance he might repent.”

Scott winces at the words. “I know,” he agrees sadly. “I don't want you to have to go through losing anymore family.”

“He stopped being family the moment his claws ripped through Laura's throat,” Derek states angrily. “I don't want him ripping apart anymore families than he already has.”

“You're right,” Scott says sadly. “I shouldn't have hesitated that last time-”

“No, that's not your fault, Scott,” Derek interrupts firmly. “Anything Peter did after he got away is not your fault.”

“Allison might beg to differ,” Scott murmurs, gently pulling away from Derek.

Derek shakes his head, taking Scott's hand into his before he can pull away completely. “She just needs time,” he says, squeezing Scott's hand in his. “She doesn't blame you. If she did, she wouldn't patrol the forest like she does.”

“But she won't stay with us in the den, Derek. She'd be safer here instead of sleeping out there alone,” Scott argues.

“Yes, but she lost her family, Scott, and she's not to used to the dynamics of a werewolf pack. Give her time.”

Scott sighs, looking up at Derek with a soft smile. “Sure you're not saying that because Allison and I used to be lovers?” he teases. “Maybe you don't want her encroaching on my time.”

Derek snorts. “I trust you,” he says without a trace of doubt in his voice. “And I know you wouldn't betray me like that, even with Allison.”

“You are a secret romantic,” Scott announces as he wraps his arms around Derek's waist.

“Don't tell anyone,” Derek says in complete deadpan, but his grin gives away his joke, “or I'll have to rip your throat out, with my teeth.”

A snort of laughter bubbles out of Scott's mouth as he buries his face in Derek's neck. Lydia can't hear what they're saying to each other now, their voices too low for her non-werewolf ears. She's curious, but she doesn't want to give herself away just yet as she starts to walks away to regroup. 

Now would not be the best time to reveal herself, Lydia thinks, since she knows she's intruded in a rather private moment between the pack's alpha and his lover. She decides to wait until the morning to approach, and perhaps she can find something to show she comes in peace, as an extra precaution.

Even though Lydia overheard the werewolves speak of finding her and ridding the land of Peter, she's not completely sure of their intentions with her. They could easily trap her and try to use her after they kill Peter. She doesn't want to take any chances, as friendly as the pack's alpha seems.

For now, she decides to go downstream to set up some sort of camp. Not that she's ever had to survive outside the castle walls, but if Lydia is anything, she's resourceful. She collects berries, nuts, and other edible plants on her way downstream.

A hand darts out from the shadows, covering her mouth, and Lydia startles so hard that her meager dinner goes flying from her arms. “What are you doing this deep in the forest?” a low voice asks from behind her, moving gloved hand to allow her to speak.

Lydia pulls away best she can from the person behind her, and she finds a woman that couldn't be more than a year older than herself, donning leather and light metal chainmail. “How did you find me?” she asks instead, her gaze transfixed on the strange woman.

“Berries don't pick themselves and disappear,” she replies bluntly, and Lydia can't help but notice there's a crossbow pointed at her now. “Who are you, and why are you this deep in the forest?”

Lydia straightens her back as she swallows thickly, and she quickly goes through all of the outcomes of this conversation that don't end with a crossbow bolt lodged in her heart. So far, her survival rate doesn't seem very high with the displeased scowl the woman's wearing.

“I lost my home to Peter's coup,” she replies, deciding to keep her identity in case this woman is in Peter's employ. “The forest seems much safer than staying in the town, if you ask me.”

The woman lowers her crossbow. “We'll soon be feeling the effects of that madman too,” she tells Lydia with a sigh. “I'm Allison.”

Lydia keeps the look of surprise from her face. This must be the Allison the werewolves had mentioned. Perhaps Allison would be able to be her intermediary with the pack. At least, it's an option Lydia has to work with that she hadn't had before.

“Roden,” she offers in return, and it may not be her first name, but it is one of her many given names her parents chose for her. “Since you scattered my dinner across the forest floor, would you mind helping me pick it up?”

Allison winces, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “I'll do you one better,” she promises. “Just make your camp and start a fire.”

“Someone will see the smoke,” Lydia says warily, and it's the reason she hadn't started a fire sooner.

“This part of the forest is very thick, and I've found the smoke doesn't get noticed,” Allison tells her as she rests her crossbow on her shoulder. “I'll be back soon with dinner.”

With that, Allison disappears into the forest. Lydia sighs in relief; she knows she's resourceful, but she also knows surviving out in the forest even for a night would have been difficult for her. It's best she has a companion for the moment, she thinks before she starts to collect kindling, wood, and stones for the fire pit.

* * *

When Allison returns, she brings a rather large boar with her. Lydia's surprised that there are even wild boar running around this forest, knowing that there's a pack of werewolves nearby. With the boar, Allison has a sack full of berries. Together, she teaches Lydia how to skin and prepare the boar, using the berries as makeshift sort of glaze.

Soon, the boar is roasting over the fire pit, and it's not much longer before they have delicious roasted boar for supper. It's not the fare Lydia's used to, but she can't help but enjoy it, having helped with the preparation, even if she felt she mostly got in the way of Allison's skillful knife work.

“So, Roden,” Allison begins after they've washed up for the night, “no offense, but how did you expect to survive here alone? You don't really have the survival skills.”

Lydia chuckles. “I know, but the alternatives were worse, believe me,” she says quietly, pulling her cloak tightly around herself. “I may...have heard rumors of a werewolf pack in the forest, and I came to seek their help.”

Allison frowns. “Why would you think they'd help you?” she asks, point blank. “You know nothing about this pack. For all you know, they could be rabid or part of Peter's pack.”

“Peter doesn't have a pack,” Lydia states confidently. “He's too unstable to have one. That kind of madness doesn't come from having a large pack.”

“You seem to know quite a bit about werewolves,” Allison says, sounding a bit suspicious.

“I like to read. My family had access to a library,” she tells Allison, hoping her story doesn't ring completely false. “Werewolves have always been a fascinating subject. We do have a neighbor kingdom ran by them, and we've never had a problem with them.”

“We might, if Peter has his way,” Allison replies darkly then shakes her head. “Still, seeking out a pack like this is very stupid of you.”

Lydia's hackles rise at the words. “I'm more resourceful than you think.”

“I'm sure, but I'm not allowing you to meet with the pack on your own,” Allison states and holds up a hand as Lydia's is about to bite out a retort. “I know the pack well. I'll be your emissary, but you have to follow my lead. Understand?”

“Thank you,” Lydia murmurs with a nod. “You're very kind to a complete stranger, Allison.”

Allison's cheeks flush pink. “Well, I could never help myself when someone's in trouble,” she admits.

“Lucky me,” Lydia says with a grin. “Such a valiant knight came to my rescue.”

“I never said I was a knight...” Allison says, tilting her head.

“It's the way you carry yourself,” Lydia replies. “Are you an actual knight then? In not so shining armor?”

Allison huffs a laugh, looking down at her worn chainmail and leather. “Well, I don't look like much of one, but I was a knight for my family before...”

Lydia frowns when Allison trails off. “Before...?” she prompts.

“Before Peter slaughtered them all,” Allison states, looking away with a hard look in her eye. “I was the only one to make out alive, because I had been with my boyfriend at the time. We arrived to help too late.”

“Allison...” Lydia says then shakes her head. “No, having just lost my own parents, I know no condolences will soothe the pain, but Peter will not stay in power for long, not if I have any say.”

Allison's head snaps up, looking Lydia straight in the eye. “How? He killed the royal family. There is no successor, only rumors the princess escaped. Without her, even killing Peter will just leave a power vacuum that will be difficult to fill.”

For a moment, Lydia hesitates in her reply before unbuckling her cloak and pulling out the necklace she had tucked into her dress. “Is this enough proof that I will keep my word?” she asks, holding up the crest of her family.

“You...” Allison says, trailing off as she reaches forward to run her fingers over the pendant. “You could have taken this from one of the corpses.”

Lydia shakes her head. “Not possible. If you believe everyone else in the castle dead, how could anyone have come to loot my family's bodies? They couldn't have,” she states coolly.

“Then you are the princess,” Allison murmurs in awe, dropping the pendant and searching Lydia's face with her eyes. “Roden is one of the princess' many names.”

“Yes. Lydia Roden Holland Martin,” Lydia says easily, tucking her necklace away again and pulling her cloak back up. “You may call me Lydia. I think you've earned that right, keeping me safe tonight and offering to be the liaison at my meeting with the werewolves.”

Suddenly, Allison stands, offering a hand to Lydia. “You don't have to wait for the morning. Scott, the alpha of the pack, wouldn't want you staying out here when you could stay in their den.”

Taking Allison's hand, Lydia lets herself be pulled to her feet. “I would like that. Would you stay with me? I rather like having a knight by my side. It's comforting,” she says with a coy smile as she dusts herself off.

“If the pack allows,” Allison replies, a bit grudgingly 

Lydia grins. “Then lead the way, my knight.”

Allison rolls her eyes fondly, and they both head toward the werewolf pack's den.

* * *

“You found the princess? Wow, Allison,” Scott says in awe after Lydia tells her story. “We'd be honored to help you. We're not very fond of Peter either, and... I feel responsible for the fact he still lives to cause more pain.”

“Scott...” Allison and Derek say in unison, looking at each other a bit warily.

“No worries, alpha,” Lydia interjects smoothly. “I bear you no ill will, even if you had the chance to end this madman before. Werewolves are natural predators, not killers.”

Scott smiles softly at her words. “Thank you, princess.”

“Call me Lydia,” she replies easily. “I am no princess until I reclaim my throne. It's best if my identity is kept quiet until we strike.”

“Of course,” Scott agrees. “We can start planning in the morning. I have allies in town which will make strike on Peter more viable.”

“And with my knowledge of the castle layout, we should have no problems,” Lydia adds, and she notices Allison smile to herself. “Now, show me where my knight and I will be residing tonight.”

Scott quickly looks to Allison, who doesn't meet his eye. “Just follow me. We have a cave for when winter sets in, but you and Allison can sleep there tonight. Derek and I usually sleep out here anyway,” he says as he leads the way to the cave.

Lydia frowns. “Where is the rest of your pack? It's not just you and your mate, is it?”

Scott flushes. “No, but three of my betas tend to reside in town, and Derek's sister likes to prowl the forest. Uh, she thinks our den's a bit too domestic for her taste.”

Derek snorts from his place, trailing behind them. “She doesn't like the smell,” he says, and Scott almost runs into a tree.

“Derek!” Scott exclaims, as he rubs his nose.

Allison bites back on a giggle, badly. “Oh, that would make sense, with a werewolf's heightened sense of smell,” Lydia says in amusement before glancing inside the cave. “This will do. See you both bright and early.”

With that, Lydia steps inside the cave. She can hear Allison making awkward small talk with Scott and Derek, maybe reconciling the awkward air between the three of them. While they talk, Lydia sheds her cloak and works to make the makeshift bed comfortable for herself. Once she's pleased with her results, she starts to take off her dress, leaving her in just her slip.

Allison enters the cave just as Lydia starts to braid her hair for bed. “I would have helped you with your dress. How did you manage on your own?” she asks as she starts to unbuckle her armor.

“Trade secret,” Lydia says teasingly as she finishes off her braid and ties it off with a loose piece of leather from her satchel. “Don't stand guard all night. I'll need you to gather some ingredients on the morning.”

“Ingredients?” Allison questions as she gets down to her skivvies. “For what?”

Lydia falls silent for a moment. “My family had a gene, and some of the women born in my family are wailing women, what common folk would call a banshee,” she explains. “I scream when death is near, and Peter's been using it to his advantage. I've been making a drought to suppress it. I will likely need another dose before we face off with Peter.”

Allison nods. “Just tell me what you need,” she says sincerely.

Lydia lists the ingredients she needs, and Allison tells her she knows how to find all of them. “Though, I'm not sure we can brew it here, even if the amount of wolfsbane you need is that small.”

“Understandable,” Lydia agrees as she falls back onto the makeshift bed with a sigh. “I wouldn't want to bring wolfsbane, no matter how mild, into the den of a werewolf pack.”

“We'll brew it out in the forest by the stream,” Allison states as she lies down beside Lydia.

Lydia hums her agreement. “I am glad we met,” she says quietly, taking one of Allison's hands into hers. “It's easier to believe I can take back my home with you by my side, Allison.”

Allison smiles softly, watching as Lydia closes her eyes. “Me too,” she murmurs as she falls asleep watching Lydia, her hand never leaving Lydia's.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shinyglorchan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
